


Understand?

by QuillsAndParchment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndParchment/pseuds/QuillsAndParchment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley and his daughter have always had a special way of understanding each other's jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand?

Rose loves both her parents equally, she admires them both equally, trusts in them both equally and listens to them equally. However, there is one small thing that she does not share with them equally: her sense of humor. Hermione's sense of humor is witty and sassy, a few puns and some nerdy jokes. Ron's however, is painfully sarcastic, ironic, and a little rude at times. Not very many people understand it, but Rose does.   
This ensures that their relatonship is closer than others, and their ability to understand each other with a few sarcastic words and well-placed remarks is baffling to everyone around them, including Hermione and Hugo (especially Hermione and Hugo).   
Since Rose was little her main source of amusement had been her mom's inability to fully grasp the seriousness behind her dad's jokes, and by the day she was all grown up and going to Hogwarts this had not changed one bit.   
“Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother’s brains.”  
“Ron, for heaven’s sake,” said Hermione, half stern, half amused. “Don’t try to turn them against each other before they’ve even started school!”  
“You’re right, sorry,” said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, “Don’t get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.”  
Rose nodded obediently at both of them, her specially melancolic mood making her recall the many conversations that resembled this one.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Now, Rosie" her father said "If you rip this new dress Aunt Muriel gave you, I will be very disappointed, understand?"  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted "It's just a dress, don't be so stern with her!"  
Four year-old Rosie nodded solemnly, waved at Aunt Muriel with feigned innocence and ran out to the garden. Fifteen minutes later a worried Teddy cam in with a sniffling Rose in his arms, her dress ripped and muddied and her little fists covering her eyes. "S-sorry Aunt Muriel... it was an accident!" the stern old lady gave a scoff that went ignored by everyone as they hurried to assure the child it was alright, Rose was passed to her mother and promptly hid her face in her shoulder. In all the fuss, nobody noticed Ron subtly high-fiving his daughter with wide matching grins in their faces.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Rose Weasley, listen carefully. Your mother and I are going on a date, and as the woman of this house I need you to make sure Hugo does not climb on the stool, stand on top of the counter and steal the jar of cookies on top of the fridge, because he lost cookie privileges when he crashed your broom. Understand?" Ron said carefully to a six year-old Rose. The "Yes daddy" was drowned out by the sound of her mother yelling to "Go out at once and stop scolding Rose or we'll miss our reservations"  
when they returned from their date, the cookie jar was empty and two little stomachs were very much full, sleeping in Rose's bed with their arms around each other. Hermione took Hugo to his bed, and Ron was left to lull Rose back to sleep, lightly high-fiving her before her dreams whisked her away once again.  
\-------------------------------------------  
"If anybody bothers you, do not hesitate to hex them Rosie" her dad had crouched down to talk to her in front of the school gates "You've got Uncle George's Skiving Snackbox, right? Those kids better respect you"   
"Ronald Weasley do not encourage our daughter to break the Statute of Secrecy for some eight year-old bullies." Hermione chastised, unable to fully fight off her grin.  
"Sorry 'Mione, just making sure she knows what's important, right, Rosie?" he winked at his daughter, who giggled and ran into the school yelling "Yes daddy. Understand"  
A week later, both of Rose's parents were called to talk to the principal in regards of a problem with an older boy pulling her hair. Rose calmed Ron's worried rant with a "Don't worry Daddy, I took care of him"  
Hermione was already preparing a million excuses to explain the boy's sudden brightly-colored hair, or sparkly nose, or any strange illnesses or added extremities that might have overcome the boy by the wrath of Rose Weasley, but when she walked into the office there was only a boy with a very purple eye. "Um... Rosie? What exactly did you do to him?"  
"Punched him Mummy" she replied brightly.  
"Oh thank Merlin"   
By the time Hermione registered her words, the boys mother and the principal were already yelling. Behind her back, her husband was slipping their little girl a high-five.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Go kick their butts Rosie, show 'em you inherited the Quidditch skills of this family's best payer: ME"   
"Ron! You know James is very dissappointed in his lack of natural broom-riding talent, please don't make it worse!"  
"Sorry 'Mione" Rose's dad said sheepishly "Understand, Rosie?"  
Rose grabbed her broom from her dad's hands and the Quaffle from her mom's "Sure daddy"  
Sha ran to the Burrow's backyard, determined to not blow her first chance at being team captain on the Annual Potter-Weasley-Longbottom-Scamander Quidditch Games.   
Three hours later, a horde of exhausted, dirty and wind-whipped children ran into the kitchen, chattering excitedly about Rose's first victory. "I simply pick the best players for my team. Right, James?" the ten year-old stated proudly.  
"Right you do Rosie-Posie" said James, ruffling his new favorite cousin's hair. Later, in the hallway's chaos, Ron Weasley gave his little girl a very proud high-five.  
\------------------------------------------  
Eleven year-old Rose Weasley had finally climbed into the Hogwarts Express, and was hugging her parents one last time until Christmas. Her mother smoothed her hair and placed a very longing kiss on her forehead. "Take care Rosie, and remember that we are proud of your effort, not your success. Don't feel pressured to achieve anything you don't want to"  
"Yes Mommy, I know. Love you" she didn't have to worry abut hiding her tears, because she was soon enveloped in her father's warm embrace. Her face buried in his shoulder, their height difference made irrelevant by her leaning out the window.   
Right as the engines began to work, she heard a firm "Understand, Rosie?" whispered in her ear as her father let go of her.  
The Hogwarts express was moving, her parents fading in the distance, and a platinum blonde boy her age was looking lost outside the compartment.   
"Understood Daddy"  
And Rose Weasley befriended Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
